Who Said Easvesdropping was Bad?
by goth4ever
Summary: Hitsugaya over hears his friends' worried thoughts, so tries to help them through it. UkiKyo soft yaoi


"I just love you so much that I just… I just don't want you to leave… I want you to stay forever."

Hitsugaya stopped and blinked. He looked at turn at was coming up down the hall he was walking down as his lips parted in curiosity. "_That voice… was that Ukitake-Taichou?_" he thought as he tilted his head a bit "_Why does he sound so sad and who is he talking to?_" the boy slowly stepped closer, wanting to know more about what he was hearing.

"Please don't cry… you look so much more beautiful when you smile."

He stopped "_Kyoraku-Taichou?_"

"But I just… I'm so alone and it eats away at me deeply. You're the only thing that keeps me sane."

"_What is he talking about? Surely the two can't be talking to each other… they're not… I mean I don't think they're…_" the boy pondered, coming closer to the corner. Once he reached it, he pressed his back to the wall and slowly peered around the edge of it. His eyes widened. Kyoraku and Ukitake were both knelt on the ground, the younger Shinigami was crying into the other's chest and the older out of the three had his arms wrapped gently around him as he cried. Hitsugaya gasped quietly.

"Shh… shh… there there my little Shiro… you have to be strong and not cry. Tears wound the body and soul more than a bare blade you know." Kyoraku said softly as he stroked the other's long white hair softly.

"But how can I be strong when I know what you're going to do is get yourself killed!?" he screeched, making both the 8th and the 10th jump slightly. He looked up at him with soaked cheeks "You said that you were going to stay with me and that we would get married… you promised me Shunsui…! Why are you going to run off to do something that has no point in it?! Whatever happened to that promise we made all those years ago that we would never fight for the wrong reasons!? Do you remember that!?"

Kyoraku stared at the other for a long moment but then nodded "Yeah… I remember making that promise with you once we got out of the acdemy…"

"Then why Shunsui? Why break that promise for this? What is the right of doing this when there is no reason? I… I don't want you to die… not yet…" the younger captain wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tight as he cried into his chest again.

Kyoraku hugged him again "I promise I'll come back to marry you Jyuushirou… There isn't one force on Earth that could stop me from marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you, but I have to do this. You knew this was coming… I told you the day we got our Soul Reaper uniforms that I had to take care of this when the time came."

"But… can't you just say that you don't want to do this? He's your father for god's sake, he should listen to you!"

The brunette put his lips into the other's hair and shook his head "He won't… he told me that the only way that he and Central 46 would honor our wedding was if I could beat him in a fight. I… I want you to come with me… I want to show him how much I love you and how much I care about you. Your smile would be able to help me win with no problem."

Hitsugaya watched for a moment then turned back around. He slowly slid down the wall then hugged his knees as he put him lips into his arms. He frowned "_I never knew that… it was like that. That they love each other so deeply to the point where they would even break the promises that they made so long ago. I feel bad for them now…_" he thought.

"I have to go now, Jyuushirou. Will you come with me?" Kyoraku asked softly.

There was a long pause so Hitsugaya guessed that Ukitake had looked up at the other. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Ukitake spoke "Ok, I'll go with you. But if I have to drag your dead body back, I'm dancing on your grave, you hear me!?" his voice was horse, which told the boy that he was still crying and hurt inside.

Kyoraku chuckled "I promise I wouldn't die; not yet."

"Ok…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly and he quickly stood up, trying not to make a sound. He quickly Shunpo'd.

* * *

"You're an idiot Shunsui! I told you that if I had to drag you back that I would kill you!" Ukitake shouted angrily as he slowly made his way back to the Seireitei with his lover slumped over his shoulder.

Kyoraku chuckled "But I didn't die."

"But you didn't win either."

"Yeah… I guess I didn't… But don't worry, I'll still marry you even if it's against the law."

"I don't think that you'll have to do that, Kyoraku-Taichou!" someone shouted to them.

The two captains both looked up with wide eyes to see all of the 4th squad lined up behind all the captains. Hitsugaya stood in front of them with his arms crossed and a large smirk on his face. "What's wrong you two? You act like you've never seen an army of ghosts before." He grinned.

"Wh-what?" Ukitake said quietly "How did you…?"

"Oh yeah, one more thing before Kyoraku-Taichou passes out from lack of blood." Hitsugaya said as he walked to them and pull out a piece of paper. He unrolled it and read aloud:

"_We of the Central 46 have heard the story, thoughts, and feelings of all the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads about the matter of the rule 96 and the rights of the people in the Seireitei. We have decided that under the concerns of the people and the thought of losing two of our best captains, that we shall pass the line just this once to allow 8__th__ squad captain Kyoraku Shunsui, and 13__th__ squad Ukitake Jyuushirou of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to be wed and for it to be an honorable one._"

The boy read then showed them the piece of paper "And then you know the signatures and such are right there at the bottom."

The 8th and the 13th read the paper over then looked down at him. "But how did you know, Toshirou?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya put a finger to his lips and one hand on his hip "A magician never reveals his secrets." He told them. "How come on, let's get Kyoraku fixed up." he motioned with his finger to the 4th squad and they hurried over to take Kyoraku to the 4th division.

Ukitake gently let go of the other and watched at the medical Soul Reapers took him away. He then looked down at the Shiro boy before him and knelt down. He put his hands on his cheeks and smiled. "Toshirou, I don't know how you found out, but however you did, I thank you for what you've done for us. This means a great deal, really it does. Thank you so much." He hugged him tight.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened then he smiled a bit and hugged him back. "_I won't tell him, not yet at least. I want him to be happy for a while._" He thought.

"Toshirou,"

Hitsugaya pulled away and looked at him "Hmm?"

"Will you be our best boy?" Ukitake asked as he put a hand on the other's head.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened "Me? But why?"

"Because you're probably the cutest one we could get."

"I'm not cute!"

Ukitake laughed "What I meant was, because of all the things you've done for us and you're one of my closest friends."

The boy blinked then nodded "Ok, sure."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll go tell Shunsui right now!" then the older Shiro stood up and rushed towards the fourth division.

Hitsugaya turned around and watched him then smiled. "Who said eavesdropping was bad?" he said quietly.


End file.
